Broken things
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: No Beta! : Victoria was always Potter and now she takes care of her brother children I maybe continue this
1. Chapter 1

Broken Things

Revenge/ Harry Potter

Paring: Mentions Lily/James Victoria/Conrad, **if I continue this,** there will be Harry/Amanda Nolan/Jacqueline (oc)

Summary: Victoria was always Potter and now she takes care of her brother children

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from neither series

Victoria Grayson was always been powerful, wilful, strong, cunning and power hungry woman, but she had secrects, more than enough but her biggest secret was that she was Squib and that she was Potter not Harper. She may have lied to Conrad but she didn't care she was Potter and Black and they get what they want, even if she had born to be squib.

If she had born magic in veins like her little brother James, she would have fine marriage to Rabastan Lestrange and her children would be Slytherin, but she was squib but her parents never hated pr shamed her like most pureblood parents would done, but it was clear her father liked James more but she was always her mother's favourite and mother always said she was Black.

Most of Victoria's life was good until she had Patrick bastard son of Rabastan, her ex-fiancée. Lestrange family made clear Patrick wasn't welcome to their life since his mother was squib and shame because of it, but Victoria's parents where there when she give up Patrick to adoption.

Soon after it Lord and Lady Potter died and Potter family fall into pieces and Victoria leaved from England soon after it meat Conrad Grayson and she saw his power soon and realize it would be good match for her and endure her future in muggle community even she had her huge heritage.

James married soon after he graduate from Hogwarts he married some petty muggle girl named Lily.

Even if Victoria meet and liked Lily, she knew James had made bad marriage choice and that would cost him later.

Victoria said it as it was and soon after it last remaining Potters weren't able to speak each other.

Soon Victoria had her "first" child Daniel and she respect her brother by naming her son to Daniel James Grayson, Daniel was Potter by birth, it was clear and Victoria always saw her old family when she looked Daniel's face.

When Daniel was three James and Lily had twins Harry James and Jacqueline Dorea Victoria Potter.

When Victoria visits to see her brother's newborn babies it was last time she ever saw her brother alive.

When Victoria found her brother was death her world crashed down, but she also felt hope when she found her James children where alive, and she could have family together once again.

When she is once again in England she easily finds and gets her brother's kid from Lily's sister and Victoria can't help but laugh stupidity of Dumbledore's after all there is one Potter left, squib or not and Potter/Black's always get what they want.

When Victoria is home and looks sleeping children twins and Daniel she feels like her family was complete again and same night she promise that she will keep her last remaining family safe after she is Potter and she has Grayson and Black in her too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Victoria, explain me why we have two babies in our bedroom?" Conrad asked bit annoyed but yet curious manner.

"Conrad, dear these are my nephew Harry and niece Jacqueline, my brother James is death and we are going to take care of them." Victoria say sweet but deathly manner.

"And tell me my dear when you were going to ask my option about your marvellous plan?" Conrad asks slow manner but he enjoy game between him and his wife.

"I don't care your option those children are my blood and they deserve best. We are going to raise them as our own." Victoria says manner that makes clear that this conversation is over.

"Fine and tell me dear wife who we make them believe these two are even ours?" Conrad asks now truly curious.

"Well be glad we have travelled lot this year for making Grayson Global more international. We had babies during some important business meeting and don't you worry I have my ways to get to be ours." Victoria says and she knows what she needs to do.

Next day, Grayson manor, Victoria P.O.V

"Narcissa, Lucius lovely to see you." I say faking pleasure see Mr and Mrs Malfoy, even if I like Narcissa I'm not glad to see either of them too much memories and past.

"Victoria, lovely as ever." Narcissa says while Lucius only grunts.

"And this must be Draco." I say and I roll my eyes to baby name, poor child suffering his father insanity and over pureblood excitement and his mother poor naming skills, but them again poor naming seem to run in that family.

"Yes he is, Victoria what you want?" Lucius says his typical rude manner and I smirk.

I will enjoy this so badly. I bring my brother twins front of them and they stare at me and babies in shock.

"They say they were kidnapped!" Narcissa yells shocked un-lady like manner and I smirk.

"Well they are my blood so I take them and I need your help adopted them to be mine and my husband biological children." I say and silence falls in room until Lucius rudely yells "We should kill they either of them or both destroyed our lord!"

"Lucius!" Narcissa says shocked and she apologizes, I look them son for while until I speak "If Lucius won't help me I will make sure wizard world will know that your son is squid, one slipping sentence and your son future will be ruined and so will be your family name. Believe me I won't be afraid do so; don't they say squid knows another squid?" I say calm but threatening manner and they stare me shocked that some petty squid threats them.

Lucius looks like he was ready to blow up but Narcissa sees I'm serious.

"Lucius will do it." Narcissa says and Lucius about fight back but look in Narcissa's eyes stop him.

"You will do it, my husband, think our son future." Narcissa says.

"Victoria, you must know that I can't make blood adoption ritual since dear old Dumbledore would find out but I can destroy their records and their future in wizard world making them sort non traceable." Lucius says and I nod.

"What you need?" I ask he smirks, which I don't like at all.

"Their new names." Lucius says and I think it for moment until I speak "Hadrian Aaron Grayson and Tiffany Jacqueline Dorea Grayson."

He nods and I know he is angry and they are about to leave Lucius look at me for while until he decide to speak "Well played Victoria and hopefully we don't need see each other ever again."

I smile like devil "We won't unless you give me a reason."

Soon they are gone and later night I tell Conrad babies are now ours, for once he don't ask what I did but only thing he askes is names and I answer "Hadrian Aaron and Tiffany Jacqueline Dorea Grayson."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry PoV

It was typical morning at Hamptons, I was working with Grayson Global England's partners for start building new factories to Cornwall and Yorkshire, but otherwise everything is normal and boring.

Mother is still hoping that I find someone with right name, propel family and huge trust fund wouldn't be too bad either.

It's memorial day and it's time for that stupid party and I would rather skip it, but mom is mom. Both Charlotte and Daniel are finally home and I smile most truest smile for a long time, I love them both not same way I love Jackie or Tiffany as she likes to be called. She is my closest family member and twin. My father Conrad is closest family member after Jackie. But then again everyone has their favorites. But father is always been proud of me, having such interest and motivation for Grayson Global.

"Harry, my son is everything okay with team England and is your sister coming anytime soon? You know how furious your mother is about her spenting her summer with Oxford friends." Dad says and I shake my head, while filling papers for work.

I run my fingers throw my hair and I look at him.

"I think she is coming back soon you know how she likes England this time of year. But yeah thinks coming back in couple days. After she has spent time studing..." I say tired manner and I look picture of our family and Jackie and I. Then I look around my office it's full of different papers, and work stuff, and otherwise it's boring as can be. Then there was one small picture of me, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Parvati, Jackie and Justin at our last day in Hogwarts.

"Okay that's great, see you at yatch?" He asks and I nod, soon he leaves I take my glasses off and I hit my head to table, I'm so tired, but I know I need to call Jackie.

Jackie/Tiffany PoV

I had most awful hangover for long time but then again... I had great time in England with my Oxford buddies but these Yale parties also good even, if end up sleeping my night at Stoneway, but then again long as Jack and his family can deal with me and Harry keeps my cover, me studying at England not drinking at here.

Harry calls me and tells he told dad that I'm coming home soon.. that Bastard.

Jack has made me breakfast and I eat in silence for once and I thank god for Jack, even if I don't believe god or any other heavenly stuff.

I leave form stoneway and I meet Nolan.

"Hello doll face." He says overly happy voice and I look at him murderous face and I curse him to place where sun won't sign.

Then I smile at him and push my sunglasses closer to my face.

"Hello sweet heart, how are you?" I ask and we smile both equally demonic smile.

Harry PoV

I'm at party, everyone is happy and chating and I wouldn't care less but I have my role to play while I'm here, walking, talking, eating and chating with others.

Then I see her my ex-girlfriend with some pretty blond new girl with most cutest bronw eyes, she looks like an angel. Dangerous angel, since I can tell there is something off in her.

Then my ex walks toward me and introduce me to this new face. "Harry I would like you to meet Emily Thorne. Emily this Harry Grayson."

Soon we shake hands and recognise her from somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter set after Michelle Banks episode in first season

Chapter 4

Jackie/Tiffany PoV

"It's going to turn around fine, or atleast turn more toreable, you know mother is what she is, she hard and very difficult person, most of time people either fear, hate, want kill her or love her and the there is some people who want be like her. I deal with her and so do you, I mean think about poor Emily having our mother as mother-in-law." I say conforting manner and hug her for long time.

"Yeah, that's true, I'm not jealous Emily, but she seems so nice and kind. But mom is so annoying and pretty much closest what there is for monster." Charlotte says weak voice and she looks on the ground and kicks sand, like she did as a kid.

I smile like it was yesterday, I remeber when were kids we play these beaches mostly close our manor or even some earlier times I played with Amanda Clarke, the devil child of main evil David Clarke, even if he or she didn't seem so nutjob family. I also remeber when were kids we played at sand and Charlie (our nickname to Charlotte) was always making sand castles, Harry, Daniel and I always liked to play superheroes and Harry was always palying and helping Charlie and protecting us, after all he always had that blody hero complex.

Daniel and I were close too, and when we became teen-age partying came our thing as all other stupid shit we were always going which isn't always good thing, other hand Harry and Charlotte where always those good kids.

"Charlie do you remember when we wher kids and you built those sand castles and one time we decide to go swimming there was that crab, which grab your toe and you run all way back to the home while that little bastard that still in your toe and Daniel and I were laughing our asses off, but there was Harry who run with yout to the home and helped you all day, calling you little monkey and mom and dad told you how much they love you? Even if mom say that shit to Dr Banks, it doesn't matter Charlie you have us and clearly you have hot boy too..." I say and I point Declan Porter, I rise up from swing and I hug her and I wave at him and smile at him.

He seem sweet boy nicer than these Hampton brats.

Suddenly my phone rings and I pick it up and I see who is calling and my face goes pale when I see who is calling.

"Hello?" I answer sterner voice that I have use long time, I walk my car same time as listen guidelines.

"Yes, I keep thing on eye, yes... right. Talk you later master."

Harry PoV

"Mom everything is going turn alright. I and so do you know you said some awful things, but Charlotte is most forgiving of us." I say and I hold mother's hand while we sit in dining room.

"Yes and that doesn't help much, my dear, she is going to hate me." Mother says sad voice and there more emotions that I have ever heared in her voice.

I shake my head and I look around and all memories are coming back.

"Mom I'm here for you and Charlotte is going figure out, you just trying to get closer to her and help her, she just needs time and you should give her that. Father will talk with him and she calms down, after all dad is always been good handling Charlie." I say firm manner and look in mother's face is deathly when I talk about dad.

Soon we hear car driving to front door and she walks in my baby sister. She has been crying and I run hug her.

"I talk with you baby doll." I say and I nod mother while Charlotte and I walk to upstaris, same time Daniel comes home with asshole friend Tyler and he is drunk as can be...

Oh joy this is going to be one hell of summer.


End file.
